The present invention relates to a light fitting, preferably intended to be embedded in a runway surfacing and including a light source with a reflector as well as limiting light opening in the field of light.
When implementing embedded airport lights it is important from the safety aspect that the fitting does not project too far above the runway surfacing. At the same time there is the requirement that the light shall be visible from a long distance, also in poor weather (fog, eddying snow etc.) or strong sunlight. Nearly all such embedded air port lights have a slit-shaped light opening to meet the mentioned conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a light fitting of the kind mentioned in the introduction, in which the efficiency increased so that the dimensions and weight of the fitting can be reduced.
This object is achieved with a fitting having a reflector having a field of light and a mirror device arranged for reflecting a part of the field of light back towards the reflector. The part of the light is reflected a second time off the reflector and is thereafter directed through the light opening.
The present invention thus relates to a construction which considerably increases the efficiency of light fittings embeded in the surfacing of a runway, signifying that the dimensions of the fittings can be reduced considerably, simultaneously as the light projection from the fitting will be wider and more uniform.